Mental Breaker
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto tinggal bersama untuk merawat seorang anak kecil. Akan tetapi, Sasuke menghilang sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Karena pekerjaannya dan permintaan ketua tempat Naruto bekerja sebelumnya, ia harus dipindah tugaskan ke tempat baru dan harus menemui seorang pasien baru pula. Siapa sangka pasien baru Naruto adalah orang yang sangat menyusahkan.


**Masashi Kishimoto**

**(Remaja)**

**-Cerita ini hanya sebuah karya fiksi-**

Seseorang pasti memiliki jalan hidup yang berbeda. Terkadang seseorang memiliki jalan hidup yang menyenangkan di awal dan menyedihkan di akhir atau menyedihkan di awal dan menyenangkan di akhir. Tidak semua orang merasakan hal yang menyenangkan sepanjang dia hidup dan sebaliknya. Jika kita menatap ke kiri dan kanan, terkadang wajah kita ikut menggambarkan senyuman dan bahkan meringis melihat keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan. Jikalau netra bisa berbicara, mungkin sudah menggunung kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya. Terkadang kita hanya mampu memendam dalam hati tentang apa yang kita lihat atau bahkan kita alami.

Mempelajari jiwa manusia sama beratnya dengan mempelajari suasana di sekitar kita. Kita sering menemukan ribuan orang di luar sana yang dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan sangat baik. Terkadang kita terkecoh dan terkadang kita tertawa kecil, mengetahui bahwa sosok yang kita temui bukanlah orang yang pandai berbohong. Sedikit demi sedikit kita mulai terbiasa dengan suasana di sekitar kita. Ketika satu hal terjadi, mungkin kita tidak tahu sepenuhnya apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun, setidaknya kita tahu sedikit alasan dibalik terjadinya hal tersebut. Kita mungkin bukan sosok yang kuat dalam menerima keadaan. Akan tetapi, ketika di sisi kanan dan kiri kita terdapat sayap kecil—yang mungkin bahkan lebih kecil dari yang kita bayangkan—yang masih dapat menopang tubuh kita. Tidak, tepatnya menopang kehidupan kita.

**Sasuke Uchiha & Uzumaki Naruto**

**Mental Breaker**

Seorang bocah dengan rambut hitam kebiruan tampak sedang duduk di tepi jendela besar kamarnya. Kedua netra berwarna pekat itu seakan-akan mengamati pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya dengan seksama. Surai yang lembut itu tampak berantakan akibat angin yang berhembus cukup kencang pada saat itu. Sesekali dia memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa perih pada matanya akibat menatap terlalu lama. Dia menyukai angin dan langit, dia menyukai alam yang selalu menyambutnya pada pagi hari seperti ini. Sangat asik menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya, ia tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya. Sosok itu perlahan mendekatinya dengan pelan dan memegang kedua pundaknya dengan lembut.

"Menma, kau harus sekolah hari ini," ucap sosok tersebut sembari mengelus rambutnya dengan pelan. "Kau sudah janji dengan _Nii-san_ akan pergi, bukan? Sepertinya _Nii-san_ tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk mengingkari janji, hm?"

"_Nii-san_?"

"Hm?"

"Menma merindukan _Uncle_ yang selalu dengan _Nii-san_ dulu."

Sudah tujuh tahun semenjak '_Uncle_' yang selalu disebut-sebut Menma itu menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak, bahkan baunya seakan-akan menghilang dari Jepang. Seperti orang yang memang tidak pernah bertempat tinggal di Tokyo ini. Pria berambut pirang yang dipanggil Menma _Nii-san_ itu tersenyum tipis. "Kautahu, mungkin _Uncle_ itu juga merindukanmu. Dia terlihat seperti sosok yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan daerah di sekitarnya. Tapi kautahu, ketika pertama kali _Nii-san_ membawamu pulang ke rumah dengan keadaanmu yang masih seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar lima tahun, dia bahkan terlihat lebih khawatir dari pada _Nii-san_. Dia sangat takut saat melihat badanmu yang terus gemetaran. Bahkan dia memberikan selimut yang dia pakai dan menutupi tubuhmu yang saat itu ada dalam pelukan _Nii-san_."

"Benarkah?" tanya Menma dengan mata yang berbinar-binar ke arah sosok yang dipanggilnya _Nii-san_ tersebut.

"Tentu saja, dia bahkan bingung harus melakukan apa ketika _Nii-san_ sibuk merawatmu. Pada saat itu _Nii-san_ menemukanmu kedinginan di depan sekolah _Nii-san_. Lucu sekali ketika _Nii-san_ masih dalam bangku sekolah dan harus merawat seorang anak." Sosok tersebut tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Menma dengan pelan. "Tapi _Nii-san_ tidak pernah menyesal membawamu pulang pada saat itu, karena _Nii-san_ sangat menyayangimu bahkan sebelum _Nii-san_ mengenalmu. _Nii-san_ janji akan menceritakan hal apa saja yang kau tidak ketahui tentangnya ketika kau pulang sekolah nanti. Oleh sebab itu, kau harus janji akan pulang tepat waktu, oke?" Menma tersenyum dan menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking _Nii-san_ kesayangannya tersebut. "_Promise_?"

"_Promise_!" teriak Menma dengan ceria sembari meninggalkan kamarnya menuju kamar mandi.

Naruto, nama sosok berambut pirang yang Menma panggil _Nii-san_ itu tampak tersenyum lebar. Menma bukanlah anak kandungnya, yah bahkan Naruto belum menikah. Naruto menemukan Menma kedinginan di depan gerbang sekolahnya dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk. Naruto yang pada saat itu tidak dapat melihat hal tersebut hanya mampu memeluk anak tersebut dan membawanya pulang ke apartemennya. Saat itu Naruto tinggal dengan Sasuke, ya mereka memang satu sekolah dan satu apartemen. Sasuke, adalah orang yang Menma panggil dengan sebutan _'Uncle'_ tersebut, merupakan teman Naruto sejak Naruto masih sangat kecil.

Dan tujuh tahun lalu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan berang sejejak kaki pun. Naruto yang pada saat itu terbangun terlalu pagi disambut oleh kamar Sasuke yang sudah dalam keadaan kosong dan tanpa secercah kehangatan pun hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. Memang sehari sebelum kepergian Sasuke, dia sempat berkata bahwa suatu saat mungkin dirinya akan meninggalkan Naruto dan Menma karena … urusan lama.

Naruto tersenyum miris saat mengingat hari di mana Sasuke sudah menghilang dari kehidupannya dan Menma. Dengan perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika pandangan matanya jatuh pada sebuah figura yang ada di atas meja belajar Menma. Itu adalah foto mereka bertiga ketika mereka menghadiri upacara penerimaan murid baru di sekolah Menma. Dengan Menma dan Naruto yang tersenyum lebar sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang tampang datarnya. Naruto tampak menitikkan air matanya saat memerhatikan foto tersebut. Dengan cepat dia menghapusnya sebelum Menma melihatnya. Lucu sekali ketika Menma memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan '_Uncle_'. Sasuke sempat memarahi Menma dan menyuruh Menma memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang sama dengan Naruto, namun Menma menolaknya dan mengatakan bahwa panggilan itu sangat cocok untuknya.

Naruto menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan pelan dan menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan pagi untuk Menma dan dirinya. Saat sampai di dapur, dia tersenyum saat melihat Menma tampak menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja makan. "Sasuke akan memarahimu jika kau seperti itu, Menma."

"Tapi _Uncle_ tidak ada di sini lagi. _Nii-san_ berjanji untuk membawanya pulang, akan tetapi … _Nii-san_ sama sekali tak memenuhi janji itu," ucap Menma sembari menegakkan badannya. Dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat raut wajah Naruto yang mulai dipenuhi kesedihan. Dengan perlahan dia bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "Kau pendek sekali. Memalukan sekali lebih pendek dari siswa sekolah menengah sepertiku," ucap Menma sembari tertawa kecil saat mendengar protesan Naruto. Menma melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat Naruto. "Kuberi _Nii-san_ satu kesempatan lagi untuk memenuhi janji tersebut. Aku tahu _Nii-san_ juga sangat merindukan _Uncle_. Aku tahu _Nii-san_ menyukainya."

"Yah! Siapa yang mengajarimu kata-kata seperti itu?" teriak Naruto saat Menma mulai hilang dari pandangannya. Manma hanya tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto. "Hei! Kau belum makan pagi bocah nakal!"

"Aku akan makan di sekolah saja!" teriak Menma dari halaman depan. Naruto hanya mampu menghela napas lelah dan memegang kedua pipinya yang sempat memerah mendengar ucapan Menma tadi.

Naruto menatap ke jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Hari ini aku harus menemui Kepala Institusi baruku. Tega sekali mereka memindah tugaskanku ke tempat yang sangat besar seperti itu. Aku baru saja lulus dari jurusan kejiwaan ini sekitar dua tahun lalu dan mereka sudah berani menaruhku di sana. Semoga saja aku bisa menangani pasien baruku nanti," ucap Naruto pelan sembari bergegas untuk meninggalkan rumahnya. Tidak lupa Naruto memastikan tidak ada kompor menyala di dalam apartemennya dan mengunci pintunya. Hari ini … dia harus menunjukkan bahwa di manapun dia berada, dia mampu menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Semoga saja.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Menma menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan malas. Berusaha untuk mengabaikan sosok tersebut dan berpura-pura tak menyadari keberadaanya, Menma melewati sosok tersebut begittu saja. Namun baru saja Menma melangkahan kakinya, pria tersebut memegang tangannya dengan erat. "Ish! Aku sudah berjanji dengan _Nii-san_ tidak akan bolos lagi. _Nii-san_ akan memanggangku jika tahu kau selalu saja mengajakku bolos."

"Eh bocah, aku tidak mengajakmu. Aku hanya menawarimu untuk bolos."

"Jangan memanggilku bocah! Kau bahkan satu tahun lebih muda di bawahku, Kyuubi!" Menma melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman rubah berambut merah yang ada di hadapannya dengan kasar. "_Nii-san_ akan memarahimu jika tahu kau selalu membolos sekolah. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke kel—"

"Aku ada kabar gembira. Tapi kau tidak boleh memberitahu _Nii-san_. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Ayo ikutlah denganku! Aku tahu kau pasti akan senang namun kau mungkin sedih di saat yang bersamaan pula. Menma ayo!" Kyuubi, bocah berambut jingga kemerahan dengan mata merah menyala yang merupakan adik kandung Naruto itu mencoba menarik tangan Menma lagi. Namun saat Menma meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya, dia memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Menma, aku janji hal ini sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupmu."

Menma mengerutkan keningnya bingung, selama ini yang berpengaruh terhadap hidupnya hanyalah _Nii-san_ dan _Uncle_. Namun Kyuubi yang biasanya tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya dan bertingkah seperti ini membuatnya sedikit penasaran. "Kau yakin ini lebih berarti dari _Nii-san_?"

"Tentu saja! Ehm, tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau janjikan kepadaku."

"Apa?"

"Jangn pernah memberitahukan masalah ini ke _Nii-san_." Kyuubi memasang tampang serius dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Menma yang masih menatapnya dengan raut yang sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kyuubi.

Menma menghela napas pelan dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada Kyuubi. "Baik, aku berjanji dan sekarang bawa aku ke 'suatu tempat' itu sebelum para guru menyadari hanya kita yang belum memasuki kelas. Kyuubi menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera menarik Menma dari tempat tersebut untuk mengikutinya ke 'suatu tempat' yang membuat Menma berusaha menahan ribuan tanda tanya yang berputar-putar di dalam otaknya.

Menma mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat melihat gedung besar yang ada di hadapannya. Bukan, bukan karena dia tidak tahu itu gedung apa. Akan tetapi karena dia tahu benar untuk apa gedung tersebut dibangun. Kedua matanya kemudian beralih ke arah Kyuubi yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. "_For god sake_ Kyuubi! Untuk apa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini? Aku masih waras dan dapat berpikir dengan baik layaknya dirimu!"

"Tenang, aku tidak akan menjebloskanmu ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa ini. Yang aku inginkan adalah membawamu menemui salah satu pasien yang ada di sini."

"Kautahu jika hal seperti ini adalah urusan _Nii-san_ dan bukannya aku. Mungkin kau salah membawa orang, Kyuu."

"Tolong, ikutlah denganku. Hanya sebentar. Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu kepadamu. Menma? Kau mau, kan?"

Melihat Kyuubi yang nampaknya bersih keras untuk membujuknya agar masuk ke dalam gedung yang tidak biasa tersebut, akhirnya Menma menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Kyuubi dari belakang dalam diam. Menma dapat melihat Kyuubi nampak sedang berbicara dengan salah satu perawat yang ada di sana dan menganggukkan kepalanya saat perawat tersebut berjalan di depannya. Mungkin untuk menunjukkan jalan. Menma semakin bingung ketika Kyuubi berdiri di depan ruangan yang cukup besar. Saat perawat tersebut membukakan pintu itu untuk Kyuubi, Kyuubi menarik tangan Menma dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. "Kuharap kau kuat melihat hal ini. Jangan sampaikan masalah ini ke _Nii-san_ dan jangan membuat orang yang akan kau temui terkejut, oke?" Menma hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar omongan Kyuubi.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya pintu kedua menuju ruangan tersebut terbuka dengan lebar dan menampakkan sosok yang membuat Menma hanya mampu membulatkan matanya. "K-Kyuu?"

"Maaf, aku baru saja mengetahui hal ini dua hari yang lalu dan aku baru bisa memberitahumu hari ini. Aku mengetahui hal ini melalui salah satu temanku yang dapat memasuki data komputer pemerintah pusat. Di sana semua tertera daftar orang yang ada di kota ini. Termasuk yang telah meninggal, hilang, bahkan mereka memiliki daftar rumah sakit seluruh negara ini, dan tidak terkecuali … rumah sakit jiwa yang ada di negara ini." Kyuubi menatap Menma dengan tatapan sedih. Meskipun dia tergolong orang yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, Kyuubi tidak sanggup melihat wajah yang seketika itu tampak sangat sedih. "Men—"

"Aku ingin pulang."

Kyuubi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Kyuubi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dari belakang. Saat pintu itu telah tertutup dengan rapat, sosok yang sedang terbaring di dalam ruangan itu tampak membuka matanya dan menatap kosong ke arah pintu tempat Menma dan Kyuubi keluar tadi. Senyuman tipis nampak terukir di bibir pucatnya, namun tetap saja mata itu tak memancarkan segaris emosi pun.

Kyuubi merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang melekat padanya dan Menma dalam perjalanan pulang ini. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah Menma yang nampak menatap kosong ke depan. "Menma? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Menma tersenyum tipis dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Kyuu, tolong katakan pada wali kelas bahwa aku akan tidak masuk sekolah selama … sebulan mungkin."

"_What_? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, bocah?" Kyuubi menarik lengan Menma dan membalikkan badannya dengan kasar. "Bagaimana caraku menyampaikan hal tersebut? Kau kira sebulan itu waktu yang sebentar? Kyuu, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal ter—"

"Kumohon, Kyuu. Ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku meminta bantuanmu. Kumohon Kyuu, aku harus melakukan sesuatu dengan hal ini." Menma menatap lurus ke arah Kyuubi yang tampak ragu untuk menjawab Menma. "Kyu—"

"Oke, oke! Tapi kau harus janji tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh, oke? Ta-tapi apa yang harus aku katakan kepada Iruka nanti?"

"Katakan saja aku mati da—"

"Menma! Jangan ngomong sembarangan, bodoh!"

"Oke, katakan saja aku ingin mencari orang tua asliku di kota lain, mengerti?"

"Kau serius?" Menma hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuubi barusan. Kyuubi hanya mampu menghela napas lelah saat sekali lagi Menma menatapnya dengan tatapan aku-akan-mati-jika-kau-tak-membantuku. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji akan melakukan hal yang sehat."

"Ah Kyuu~ kau mengkhawatirkanku, ya?"

BLETAK

Menma hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari memegang kepalanya yang perlahan membenjol.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Naruto memicingkan matanya dengan tajam saat melihat sosok yang baru saja tertangkap oleh matanya. Namun Naruto hanya mengusir pikiran tersebut. Tidak mungkin apa yang barusan dia lihat merupakan orang itu. Naruto menghembuskan napas gugupnya saat membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya dengan perlahan.

"Ah, Naruto-_san_, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Silahkan duduk dan kita langsung saja tannpa perlu basa-basi," ucap pria berambut perak yang sedang duduk di seberang Naruto. Dia menggunakan masker yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Dia nampak tersenyum dari balik masker tersebut sembari menundukkan kepalanya saat Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Apa aku menyita waktu pentingmu, Naruto-_san_?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabatan dengan sosok yang ada di hadapannya. "Uzumaki Naruto," ucapnya smebari tersenyum.

"Ah, ya saya Hatake Kakashi. Salam kenal Naruto-_san_. Sepertinya kau jauh lebih muda dari umurmu. Pria manis pasti sangat cocok dengan orang itu."

"Orang itu?" tanya Naruto bingung sembari menarik tangannya dari Kakashi. Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat sebelah mata Kakashi membentuk seperti bulan sabit. Dia tampak tersenyum lebar. "A-ah maaf atas kelancanganku bertanya Kakashi-_san_."

"Tidak apa-apa. Orang itu yang kumaksud adalah pasien yang akan kau tangani selama kau bekerja di sini. Mungkin dia perlu sedikit hiburan, oleh sebab itu ketua tempatmu bekerja sebelumnya menyuruhku untuk mempekerjakanmu di sini. Semoga kau dapat membuatnya sedikit lebih baik. Entah sudah berapa banyak ahli mental yng kupekerjakan untuknya, namun tak satupun berhasil melakukannya. Mereka semua mengundurkan diri dengan halus. Terakhir kali aku menerima surat pengunduran diri tepat dua hari setelah dia bekerja. Miris sekali. Bukan? Kuharap kau dapat bertahan setidaknya satu bulan atau mungkin besok kau sudah menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri kepadaku." Kakashi tertawa kecil saat melihat Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena merasa dianggap remeh.

Di dalam otak Naruto hanya ada satu pertanyaan besar yang terus melonjak ingin keluar, "Orang seperti apa pasien barunya ini?" namun Naruto menepis semua pertanyaan itu dan memutuskan untuk mengetahuinya secara langsung besok pagi. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Um, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan datang pagi-pagi sekali besok. Aku juga sedikit tidak sabar ingin mengetahui orang seperti apa dia, hehehe."

Kakashi tersenyum kecil, "Kau akan menyukainya Naruto-_san_, dia orag yang menarik. Hanya saja banyak yang tidak mengetahui cara membujuknya. Kuyakin kau pasti mengerti cara tersebut … mungkin hanya kau yang mengerti," ucap Kakashi dengan nada kecil di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Um, maaf Kakashi-_san_ aku tidak begitu mendengar ucapanmu. Oh, kau sebaiknya memanggilku Naruto saja." Naruto kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ah ya Naruto, bukan apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat. Kuyakin putramumu akan membutuhkanmu."

"Hahaha, mereka berdua adalah adikku. Memang sebagian orang mengatakan bahwa Menma lebih pantas memanggilku Ayah. Yah, tapi memilikinya di rumahku itu sudah labih dari cukup."

"Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas kau orang yang kesepian." Kakashi tertawa kecil saat Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kakashi-_san_ kau tak perlu khawatir. Saat ini aku sedang dalam pencarian cinta lama hahaha."

Kakashi yang mendengar tawa Naruto hanya mampu tersenyum tipis dan melambai ke arahnya. "Kau akan segera menemukannya Naruto." batinnya sembari memejamkan matanya.

Sesampainya Naruto di rumah, Menma menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar. "_Nii-san_! Aku punya kabar baik!" ucapnya sembari menarik Naruto dan mengajaknya untuk duduk di sofa. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyuruh Menma untuk menceritakan apa yang telah dialaminya di sekolah. Seandainya Naruto tahu Menma tidak datang ke sekolah, Naruto pasti akan memotong kepala Menma hidup-hidup. "Selama sebulan aku akan ke luar kota untuk pertukaran pelajar!"

"Heee? Benarkah? Selamat Menma! Kau memang anak yang pintar!" Merasakan Naruto memeluknya dengan erat, Menma hanya dapat menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Rasanya sakit membohongi Naruto dengan hal seperti ini. "_Nii-san_ akan menghubunngi wali kelasmu dan mengucapkan terima kas—"

"Tidak perlu!" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat Menma memotong pembicaraannya. "_Nii-san_ tidak perlu menghubungi sekolah. Menma sudah menyampaikan terima kasih sebagai perwakilan, hehehe. Sebaiknya _Nii-san_ istirahat saja. Besok Menma sudah harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali."

"Apa? Kenapa secepat itu? Ka-kan _Nii-san_ belum sempat membuatkan pesta buat kepergian Menma, sebulan itu tidak sebentar Menma!" Naruto menatap dalam ke mata Menma dengan wajah yang menampakkan sedikit keraguan. "Menma, kau tidak sedang berbohong, kan?"

"Ti-tidak _Nii-san_! Mana mungkin Menma berbohong kepada _Nii-san_!" Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Menma hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan panjang. Saat kedua matanya membuka Naruto tersenyum ke arah Menma dan memegang bahunya dengan pelan.

"Baiklah, kau juga harus istirahat. _Nii-san_ akan menyiapkan barang-barang yang ingin kau bawa besok, oke? Sekarang tidur dan istirahatkan pikiranmu. Sepertinya kau begitu lelah." Menma mengangguk dan meninggalkan Naruto—sebelumnya dia sempat memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Saat Menma telah pergi, Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Dia memegang dahinya dengan kuat. "Aku memang tak pernah mengajarinya berbohong, oleh karena itu, dia telah gagal … telak. Aku harap dia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Menma, apa yang sedang ada dalam pikiranmu," batin Naruto sebelum memejamkan matanya dan terbawa dalam tidurnya.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Naruto memandang gedung yang ada di hadapannya dengan lemas. Entah kenapa perasaannya sangat tidak enak ketika mengantar Menma tadi, Tidak ke bandara, stasiun kereta, ataupun pemberhentian bus. Hanya sampai depan pintu rumah. Menma melarangnya untuk mengantarnya dan hal tersebut membuat hati Naruto semakin tidak tenang. Sibuk memikirkan Menma, Naruto tidak sadar bahwa dia telah sampai di ruangan tempatnya bekerja. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasuki kantornya dengan perlahan. Pagi ini adalah hari perkenalannya terhadap pasien barunya. Ada rasa senang, gugup, dan semangat. Dengan senyuman lebar Naruto menyapa perawat yang dilewatinya dan segera membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Kakashi memberikan kunci ini khusus untuknya, agar mudah baginya untuk mengunjungi pasiennya.

Sekali lagi menghembuskan napas, akhirnya Naruto berada di dalam ruangan pasiennya. Jubah putih yang dikenakannya tampak membalut tubuh mungilnya dengan pas. Naruto tersenyum saat melihat pasiennya sedang tertidur dalam keadaan memunggunginya. Naruto kemudian mengambil nampan yang baru saja diberikan oleh salah satu perawat yang mendatanginya saat dia membuka pintu tersebut. "Hei, kau harus makan pagi dulu sebelum aku memberikanmu obat. _Wake up sleepy head_~" Naruto tersenyum saat mendapati gerakan kecil pada ranjang tersebut. Dia dapat melihat sosok itu perlahan-lahan merubah posisinya. Sosok itu tampak mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang, namun masih dalam keadaan membelakangi Naruto.

"Aku dokter baru untukmu. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan aku lulusan bidang kedokteran jiwa sekitar umm dua tahun yang lalu mungkin. Mereka semua mengatakan bahwa tidak banyak orang yang mampu bertahan di sini. Tapi, semoga saja itu tidak benar. Karena, aku ingin mengubahmu." Naruto menaruh nampan tersebut di sebuah meja kecil yang ada di ruangan tersebut. "Sial, aku lupa membaca profilnya. Bagaimana aku memanggil namanya," batin Naruto sembari mengutuk dirinya yang semakin lama semakin pelupa. "Um, maaf aku harus tahu namanu terlebih dahulu. Aku yakin kau mau memberikan namamu terhadapku. Aku akan menjadi temanmu mulai sekarang."

Sosok tersebut berbalik dan menatap punggung Naruto yang nampak sedang merapikan meja yang terdapat dalam ruangan tersebut. Saat Naruto hendak membalikkan badannya, sosok tersebut langsung kembali memunggungi Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan kembali meletakkan nampan berisi makanan tersebut. "Mereka mengatakan kau punya penyakit mental di mana kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu atas apa yang terjadi di sekitarmu. Aku tahu mungkin aku masih sangat asing bagimu. Tapi aku yakin kita akan berteman sebentar lagi. Aku sudah menyiapkan makananmu di atas meja. Lima belas menit lagi aku akan kembali, aku harap kau sudah menghabiskan makananmu saat aku kembali. Dan juga, bersikap biasalah kepadaku." Naruto tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sosok itu kembali membalikkan badannya dan menyeringai tipis.

Menma menatap sosok yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan memohon. "Aku tahu aku belum cukup umur sebagai seorang pekerja. Tapi aku membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk hidup!"

"Heh bocah, penampilanmu bukan seperti orang yang kekurangan uang," ucap sosok tersebut sembari menyeringai tipis. Rambut merahnya menuttupi tato bertulisan '_Ai_' yang ada di dahinya. "Pulanglah, orang tuamu pasti mencarimu." Menma menggembungkan pipinya mendengar perkataan orang tersebut. Dia nampak membaca nama yang terukir di baju tersebut.

"Maaf Gaara-_san_, namaku Menma bukan bocah dan aku tidak membutuhkan nasehatmu. Yang aku butuhkan adalah pekerjaan ini."

"Bagaimana bisa aku menerimamu saat kau tak memiliki izin bekerja. Aku yakin kau masih duduk di bangku menengah." Gaara menyeringai lebar saat melihat mata Menma mebulat sempurna. "Oh, kau terkejut aku mengetahuinya? Sepertinya sebelum kau memikirkan alasan, kau harus mengganti pakaianmu terlebih dahulu. Konoha Gakuen, hm? Itu hanya beberapa menit dari sini. Apa perlu aku menghubungi gur—"

"Ja-jangan! Aish Paman Panda yang merepotkan!" ucap Menma sembari menggigit bibirnya dengan pelan. Dia tersenyum mengejek saat melihat wajah Gaara nampak sedikit menegang. Mungkin dia marah saat Menma memanggilnya Paman Panda. "Hm, bagaimana jika kau mengijinkanku untuk mengunjungi salah satu pasien yang ada di sini. Boleh, kan?"

Gaara memutar kedu bola matanya bosan. "Sebelum kau mengunjungi orang yang ingin kau temui, sebaiknya kau melihat ke belakangmu."

Hah?

Menma menautkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Gaara. "Memangnya ada apa di belaka—_OH MY GOD_!" Menma membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. "Ke-kenapa harus dia yang ada di saat seperti ini?" batin Menma miris.

**BERSAMBUNG …**


End file.
